Hard Headed Woman
by WadoIchimonji
Summary: Nami is stubborn and she always wants to go until the end when she decides to do something. But she needs to handle with the consequences. Especially if these consequences are her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic in ten years and the first One Piece fanfic ever!

I apologize for the English mistakes, but English is not my primary language.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine and never will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Nami woke up in the middle of that night totally sweaty.<p>

They were approaching a hot island and it was the second night she could not sleep. She sat on the bed and took off her shirt leaving only purple top and sleeping shorts. She ran her fingers through her long hair and then held in a bun atop her head. Out of bed, she left the room barefoot into the kitchen. On the way she realized that Robin was not in bed again and concluded that her friend must have been studying in the aquarium. It was so rare Robin sleep in the room before dawn that Nami is no longer worried about it for quite some time.

She came in the kitchen and didn't even bother to turn on the lights and took two bottles of iced water from the refrigerator. She decided to spend time with whoever was on watch, as her sleep had evaporated by the heat.

The sky was super starry and it encouraged her because that meaned that would make a sunny day and she was crazy for sunbathing. By her calculations they will arrive on the island only in a week and until then she would take this hot weather in the best way possible.

She arrived at the observatory and found Zoro sitting on the floor doing the maintenance on their swords.

He was cross-legged sitting and, to the Nami's surprise, shirtless.

"Hey! " She said, holding out a bottle of water for him.

"Oe!" Zoro replied lifting his gaze to her and picking up the bottle and opened it. "Thanks." and took a sip.

Nami sat in front of him.

"Lost your sleep?" He asked without looking away from the katana he was cleaning.

"Yeah, It's too hot and the room is too stuffy," she took a sip of her water. "I decided take a fresh air."

"It is really hot. And tomorrow looks like it will be worse."

"It will. And that's why tomorrow is a great opportunity for a sunbath!" Nami said grinning. "Do you like hot weather? I personally prefer, because I hate having to put a lot of clothes and always end up getting lazy in the cold days."

"I don't bother much with one or with the other, but I prefer to sleep in the cold," the swordsman said leaving aside the sword with the others. He leaned against the wall holding the bottle with both hands and looked at Nami. "I believe you too, after all you woke in the middle of night because of the heat."

"It's true."

"And the fact that you don't like to wear many clothes it's kind obvious," he said indicating the lack of clothing worn by her with his hand.

Nami laughed slightly and showed her tongue, just playing with him.

Zoro was staring at Nami and she realized that his comment showed that he actually notices what she wears or doesn't wear. But this is very contradictory, because Zoro has never shown any interest in anything like that. In fact, he never showed any interest or clear opinion on anything specific in her life.

And that bothered her someway. She wanted to know what he thought of her. He was so cold with others that were more attractive to be considered interesting for him.

So she decided to do a simple test.

She raised her hands over her head, and arched her back and stretched slowly. She knows that her breasts would be in evidence in her low-cut top and if he liked what he had before him, he would stare at them. While she stretched her arms back she looked directly at him and he looked at her breasts. Not in a needy way, but still his eyes were there. _So, he has blood in his veins_, she thought satisfied. To not let the things strange Nami said something light:

"So, you clean them this way, methodically, how often?"

As if emerging from a trance, he lifted his eyes to hers and then to the sword on his side.

"Oh, it depends. I usually do every week, but if happens some sequence of events, I need to do it some more times," he said keeping his eyes on the sword and as he spoke, Nami decided to analyze him.

Zoro is beautiful, she concluded. Especially now. The hair is a little longer and his scar. She never thought that she would like any scar, but she likes Zoro's scar. And as he was shirtless she scanned his body. It's amazing! All muscles are strongly defined. And his closed e hard way, even thick, makes the whole package more attractive.

"I see. Your favorite is the white, right? Is the one you put in your mouth." Nami said and took a sip of her water.

"It's not necessarily the favorite or which prefer to fight, but it has the greater emotional value," he stopped and picked up the sword. "I made a promise and when I hold this katana it gives me more power and conviction to fulfill it."

Admiring him Nami decided that she would make Zoro show some interest in her. Just because she has always _loved_ challenges. Mainly the most difficult ones. It was impossible that he was so cold. He was a man and she wanted to see that side of him.

She got up and sat beside him, but without touching him. Just to get closer. He has a wall around him and to get his eyes in her she really needed to approach him. Emotionally and physically. But she knew it would be quite hard and slow.

"I think it is the prettiest. At least that is visible is the better cared," Nami said, looking intently at the sword in his hands. "It has a name?"

"Yeah, it's Wado Ichimonji," Zoro said nostalgic. "It was from a very important person to me. It was for that person who I made my promise."

Nami knew they were going to a personal topic and decided to change the subject:

"Hey, do wanna come with me tomorrow for a swim?" she asked excited with a little prod in his arm."I think is the best option to cool off. Not to mention the beautiful corals to see in the region."

"Ah, Nami, I don't know ..." he said frowning at her. "I have to train and I have to get all wet."

"Stop being boring! A day without training will not hurt and you never do anything cool with me!" she said indignantly. But she soon made a soft expression and smiled sweetly. "Come on. Please. I promise it'll be cool."

Zoro looked at her and his eyes went across her face stopping in the hair that's loose bun.

"Okay. I will go with you." and lowered his gaze to the hands that were still on the sword.

"Great," the navigator said standing up. "Tomorrow in the end of the day, ok?" and redid her hair.

Zoro lifted his head and followed the design of her column from start to the end as she tied her hair. When she lowered her arms he said:

"Whatever. The time that you think best. It is your idea, anyway." he said with a shrug.

"Oh, stop being so bitter, Zoro! You really need a free time to sweet you a little,"she paused for a while. "Well, I'll go down and try to sleep again. See you tomorrow, all right?" Nami said smiling and giving a last look at the man sitting on the floor.

"See ya." Zoro said softly as she disappeared.

Nami walked into the room excited thinking how much fun it would be breaking the shell that Zoro puts around himself. Not to mention she had never noticed how handsome he had become after many years of living together. There are things that happen before our eyes, but they are not noticeable at first sight.

When she entered the girl's room she saw that Robin was out yet and Nami lay relaxed on her bed.

When she slept she had a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I saw that some people liked the first chapter, so I tried to finish the second as soon as I could.

Again, I apologize for the mistakes and I will apreciate if someone wants to give me tips and show me the mistakes, etc.

So, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece isn't mine and never will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch Nami lay down on the deck with Robin for sunbathing. She liked Robin's friendship because her nakama never ask too many questions or judge her opinions or choices. And most of the time they just make silence, reading. By the way, this natural and comfortable silence is the favorite thing in her friendship with Robin. She doesn't have to say silly and futile things just to fill the empty room.<p>

And in this occasion Nami was reading the paper and Robin one of her history books. The navigator had leaned on the pool chair, wearing a black bikini and sunglasses. And by her side there was the other woman with the top of a bikini and her usual tied skirt. Nami closed the paper and said turning to her mate:

"I forgot to tell you something. I finished that huge map."

"Really? When was that?" the archaeologist said without take her eyes from the book.

"Just before the lunch."

"So you woke up really early today," she paused. "But why didn't you left it for later? I know you prefer stay up later than wake up early."

"Yes, I prefer, but I will go swim later with Zoro."

Robin closed the book and turning to look straight at Nami.

"Seriously?" she asked unbelieving.

"Seriously," Nami answered facing the sun. "Yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night because of the heat and I went to observation room to cool down. After a little talking I invited him to swim with me today and he accepted."

"But this is so uncommon. He never goes to swim with any of you. He always stays with us," Robin said about the Akuma no Mi users.

"I know that. But I never spend any time of fun with him and I insisted for him to come with me. I think that a little of fun will be a good thing for him. He is so grumpy!" she said turning and smiling for her nakama.

"Yeah, I agree with that," Robin said picking the book to go back her reading. "Well, let's see if he will enjoy it."

"Yeah," Nami said closing her eyes for a good sunbath. "Let's see it."

* * *

><p>Sometime after her conversation with Robin, Nami was ready to swim. Still wearing bikini she was holding a pair of pink flippers in one hand and the matching diving goggles in the other. She was waiting Zoro with a black flippers and goggles that she separated for him placed on the railing of the deck.<p>

Nami was anxious. She had told Robin about going swimming with Zoro and tried to look as natural as possible. But was it so strange that she spend time like that with Zoro? She didn't want to seem weird, because it would intimidate him. And she was really enjoying the idea of having him closer to her. It was something that had never crossed her mind, but now it don't leave her thoughts.

At lunch she sat beside him and noticed he was wearing some kind of cologne. She couldn't tell if it was aftershave or a common one. It wasn't strong, but she liked it and wanted to smell it again.

Back to earth, she saw Zoro coming. He was wearing only a dark green shorts and slippers. Nami couldn't help but admiring his body again. He is so hot! How she never noticed it before?

"I was thinking you had given up." she said, smiling.

"Luffy was telling a story and almost destroyed the room. It took me a while to find my stuff."

"Did you tell them that you will swim with me?" she asked as she wore the flippers and her goggles hung around her neck.

"I said. They asked where I was going and I answered," he said passing the goggles over his head leaving them hanging around his neck just like she did. "Why? Should I not have said?"

"Did they found it strange? It's just because you never come to swim."

Zoro finished putting on the flippers and frowned saying,

"To tell the truth they didn't care about it."

"Not even Sanji?"

"He was in the kitchen."

"Now, it makes sense. Well, let's go?" Nami said smiling relieved that no one said anything.

Zoro placed his goggles and then grimaced.

"Ouch, this is too tight," he said, trying to loosen up without much success.

"Let me do this for you," Nami said as she walked up to him. She loosened it a little and put her hands on his shoulders. "See if it's better now."

He lowered his head and shook it a little. Turning a little to her said:

"Thanks."

Placing her glasses she said:

"Come on," she took his hand and jumped into the sea.

The water was delicious! It was clear, cold and blue. Even after falling in the water Nami didn't leave the hand of Zoro. She pulled them to the surface and said:

"Catch plenty of air. Let's see the corals." she took air and went down with his hand in hers. She led them up a coral reef that was below them. That was so colorful and alive with animals. He pointed to a school of red fish that was living in a small cave made of coral. Laughing she pointed at a marimo and Zoro continued swimming without look at her, but Nami hurried up to grab his hand again and aimed a couple of dolphins swimming near them.

And they continued that way for a while and took more air steadily. They were always showing things, making races and splashing water in the other. She swore she saw Zoro smiling and even laughing sometimes. Especially when she was startled with a fish that passed between her legs.

After nearly an hour and half at sea, they returned exhausted to the ship. When they reached the deck they sat down side by side to rest and see the sunset.

"It was cool, wasn't it?" still without much breath Nami said taking off the water from hair.

"Yeah, I have to admit that it was" Zoro said holding the goggles in his hands.

"Cool, so when we arrived on the island you go shopping with me!"

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked scared.

"Calm down! I'm just kidding!" she said giggling. "But we can see a store of swords to do a professional maintenance for you. What do you think?"

"Nami, I don't have money for that."

"I give it to you as a gift. Besides it's good for me and everyone else that you have good swords." she said confidently. Nami wanted to please him, but without it appear that she was forcing a situation.

"You are giving me something for free?" Zoro crossed his arms and continued. "I find it highly suspect. What you want from me?"

"I don't wanna anything from you, Zoro. I am just in a good mood. I know that mostly of the time I'm a crazy-bitch-for-money, but sometimes I can be a good friend too, you know," she said like she was really offended. "Just accept it and enjoy it, ok?"

Zoro stared at her for a moment and then turned to the sea, saying:

"Will it be really a gift?"

"Yes, it will." she said firmly.

After a minute, he answered:

"Ok, I accept it. But don't annoy me later with that!"

"Deal," Nami said leaning on one of his shoulders to stand up. She want touch him, even if it was a simple hand on a shoulder. "I'll take a shower and get ready for dinner. Are you gonna stay here?"

"No, I'm going too." he said suddenly taking her hand to stand up. She staggered toward him, but Zoro grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sorry," she said, blushing and turning away from him by the unexpected approach. She took the flippers and goggles and headed toward the ladies room. "So, see you later at dinner!"

"See ya" he said watching her go without understand her suddenly behavior.

Nami walked into the room and leaned back against the closed door. She just closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't know exactly why, but she couldn't stop smiling now.

And with her heart pounding hard she went to the bathroom, thinking that she wants more, more of him. Just because it is so thrilling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

First of all I wanna thank you for the reviews. Most of you that already know that being a new author it isn't easy. And the reviews help a lot. So, thank you!

I don't know what to think about this chapter, because I believe that soften Zoro would be a hard thing to do and I don't wanna rush this part of the story.

Read it and tell me if you liked.

And, I will try update as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the third day after that one that Nami and Zoro swam together. The expected island could already be seen on the horizon, but still far away. The navigator believed that in next day they will arrive.<p>

The weather was perfect for sailing and seemed that wouldn't change. So Nami took the opportunity to take care of their mandarins, listening Brook who was playing guitar to the their captain and the doctor next to her. She spent the morning with the trees and when Sanji called everyone to lunch she volunteered herself to tell Zoro at the crow's nest, saying that she needed to check something about the wind. She knew that saying something about navigation it wouldn't be nothing weird or unusual coming from her.

In these last two days Nami didn't have much free time to talk or spend a time with Zoro. She updated all maps, notes and the logbook in the first day. And in the next, she had cleaned the library and the girl's room with Robin. In the process, her roommate asked about the swim day and she said, trying to seem natural and not so excited about this subject, that was fun and that she believed that Zoro liked too, but she didn't have the opportunity to ask him. Robin didn't make any comments about it, just listened and then changed the subject. Nami was grateful for that, because she didn't want that anyone realize her true intentions.

As long as she climbed the stair to warn him about the lunch Nami felt butterflies in the stomach. And she didn't know whether she liked it or not, because she only felt this kind of feeling that time that she looted other pirates to pay Arlong. This feeling made her insecure and scared. And in this case, she didn't know what to be afraid. It was just Zoro. She had nothing to fear about it.

Taking a deep breath she walked in and found Zoro was doing pushups in a fast pace in the middle of the room.

"Wait a second. I'm finishing." he said through the pushups as he saw her coming. Meanwhile Nami approached him admiring his almost naked body. When he finished, turned himself on his back and leaned against his elbows in, facing her. Panting, his eyes walked slowly from her bared stomach to her eyes. They stared for a while until Zoro said:

"So you came just to see me?"

"Don't be smug," she said putting her hands on her hips. "I just came here to tell you that the lunch is ready."

"I thought this was the job from that ero-cook, not yours."

"And can't I do it?"

"Of course you can. But you always make him to do things for you. I just don't believe that you are making a favor for him."

Nami let her arms drop at her sides and said with sad tone:

"Gee, then you complain that I am a selfish bitch. I am really trying be nice with you, but it seems like you don't appreciate kindness." she was striving for that and he doesn't lower his defense.

"Do you really wanna be a better person with me?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes," she said as looked straight to his eyes.

"But why you wanna do this?"

"I don't know, Zoro. I really need a reason for that? Can't I just be your friend?" she said low and wondering that he would never give way to this distrust. Ok, she didn't want them to be just friends. But he didn't need to know this. She needed to get him closer little by little.

Zoro made silence and Nami started to thinking that she will give up him. This insistent idea could to turn an obsession and she didn't want a frustration. She realized that she had fear of this _thing_ could break her heart. But just before she could say to him that she was leaving him alone, he said to her:

"I'm sorry, Nami. I didn't want to make you sad. Maybe I just need to get used to that, that's all." and lowered his head.

"You could stop thinking the worst of me. That would a good start," she said looking down at her hands.

"I can try that." he said looking at her with a small smile.

They just stared for a moment. Then she cut the look saying:

"Since we are resolved, let's go eat," she smiled and stretched her hand to him. "I'm starving."

He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Are we going to the shop in the island tomorrow and do the maintenance of your swords or do you wanna go there another day?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is good." he answered and then caught the shirt on bench and wore it. Nami noticed a piece of thread of the shirt on his face. She came close and gently took it from his cheek. Frowning, Zoro looked at her without understand and seemed didn't like what she did.

"Damn, Zoro! I just took a piece of thread from your face. I don't bite," she said turning in her heels and leaving the room.

But suddenly, she turned back and came very close to him and said with a mischievous smile:

"But if you wanna, I can bite. You only need to ask."

Zoro just froze with widened eyes. Nami knew that he stopped even breathing. She can't help but laugh.

"Come on," she snatched his hand and started to walk. "Let's go eat before you have a stroke!" Zoro seemed a little relieved and let her guide them to the kitchen anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody!

This chapter took me more time, but I'm very pleased with it.  
>If I made huge mistakes with grammar or something like this, please tell me.<br>Above all things write this fanfiction is been a good exercise for me. And I wanna and I need do it right. Furthermore the better I write, the better is your reading time. ;)

Again, thanks for all the reviews!

That's all, folks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>When the anchor dropped into water, Nami was in ecstasy, because after so long at sea walk onshore would be invigorating. Not to mention that this island seemed to have a small town and it could be the opportunity to get through it without trouble. It was really hard to pass unnoticed for some islands in the New World. So, a place like this gave hope for a peaceful stay.<p>

It was still morning when they anchored and everybody decided to go to the city to provide supplies. Nami stood alone on the deck waiting for Zoro, who descended from the crow's nest. They had settled to go early in the shop and then spend the day exploring the island.

"I'm so excited," she said, stretching her arms upwards as soon as she went down from the ship, enjoying the sand under her feet. Nami wore her usual bikini top and jeans shorts. It was too hot to put something else. "I think we can relax a bit here."

Zoro was beside her and she noticed that he observed her stretching. He dressed in the usual way, with his open dark-green coat, closed on his waist, pants, boots and the swords hanging by his side. Nami didn't understand how he could wear so many clothes, especially in this heat, but she knew he didn't understand how she wore so small clothes. However she had to admit that these clothes made him look more powerful.

Well, she had to admit that it pleased her. A lot.

"Yeah, I hope you're right," he said taking his eyes from her and looking at the entrance of the city. "It's over there?"

"Yes, let's go!" she said excited and they began to walk in silence to observe attentively the city and inhabitants.

It was indeed a small town, but well structured and sufficiently developed. They soon discovered that the community was independent and didn't receive government support. They had a rich local culture and a source of solar energy for night illumination and for some agricultural and industrial machinery. They lived without much contact with people outside the island, but they were kind and showed no hostility with the couple.

Nami and Zoro pointed things and make comments about what they saw different and interesting. They were impressed with the solar energy and the navigator just bought a moisture and temperature meter with the technology to help her.

They found a small shop specializing in swords at the main square. It was like any other shop: Some swords on the wall, some in glass furniture, the cheaper ones in a wooden keg, brackets, accessories and related products.

They approached the counter and a man with glasses and gray apron received them:

"Welcome! How can I help?"

"Good morning, sir, I want to know how much it would cost the complete maintenance for these three swords?" she said with a nice smile and showing the swords on Zoro's waist.

The salesman watched it intently as Zoro put it on the counter. After a minute examining, with his hand on the chin the old man said:

"It costs a hundred thousand berries to the three."

Nami leaned a little on the counter, giving a good view from her breasts and saying with an innocent smile:

"Couldn't you give me a discount? Please, try to understand me. I chose this service as a gift for my dearest one here," she said indicating Zoro with her head. He was just standing idly and allowed her settle the business. "I made this choice because I want to see him very happy, by the way you really don't wanna see him mad with you. And above all, he needs a good equipment to protect me. And do wanna endanger my protection?" she blinked lightly her eyes to the man.

The man chuckled deeply and said to her:

"Well, I can think in a solution for you and your boyfriend. How much can you pay?"

Zoro moved on his feet and he was going to explain to the seller that he wasn't her boyfriend, that they're just nakamas, but Nami grinned and gently put a finger in his mouth to not let him speak a word. She winked at him and turned back to the seller saying:

"I can pay exactly eighty thousand berries."

The man looked at her, then looked at the swords and, in the end, looked at Zoro who didn't know what to do, totally puzzled. The seller returned the gaze to Nami and sighed.

"All right. It will be eighty thousand."

Nami reached out to close the deal. The salesman shook it and she said triumphantly:

"Deal," and smiled at Zoro also smiled slightly. Then turned to the seller one last time and asked, "How long will it be ready?"

"In one hour you can go back to pick up them." he said picking up the swords.

"Ok, in one hour we'll be back."

Nami and Zoro left the store and walked a bit through the square to find a bank near an ice cream parlor. Zoro sat on the bench while Nami was going to buy ice cream for them. She bought lemon for him and strawberry for her. Once paid, she returned to sit beside him giving him the ice cream.

"Thank you, Nami," he said and turned to look into her eyes. "Thanks for the swords and the ice cream. Really."

"You're welcome, Zoro," she stared back to him. "Is the ice cream good? Can I taste it?"

Zoro offered her his ice cream. She leaned toward him and without taking her eyes from him took a piece of ice cream in his hand.

"Hmm, very good!" she said, wiping her mouth. She stretched her hand and offered hers. "Try mine!"

Zoro didn't seem to know what to do. He tasted her ice cream quickly. He lowered his head and said blushing:

"Yours is good too."

Nami laughed, then approached him and said, leaning a little to him:

"I don't believe you're blushing. Are you embarrassed with me?"

He kept his head down and to her surprise he asked:

"Why don't you let me tell the seller that I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Because I saw no need to give satisfaction to him in the midst of the bargain," she said trying to hide that she was blushing slightly. "He's just a salesman. I believe that has no problem he thinks that you are my boyfriend," she stopped and bent over him to try to look into his eyes and said with a twinge of sarcasm to tempt him. "You got a problem with that? Is it too bad to let the man think that I'm your girlfriend?"

Zoro raised his head, frowning deeply and looked at her. He was breathing hard. Nami kept her eyes challenging his answer. Suddenly he turned to the other side and unable to look at her said:

"Of course not! I don't wanted mean that!"

Nami knew he was very embarrassed and not knowing what to do or say. And she was very happy with his answer and decided to make a move forward. She wanted that him to be completely comfortable with her physical contact. She wanted that someday he would have the same urge to touch her like she had to touch him. And just now, she had to feel him.

She raised her hand and gently turned his face so he could look at her. She cupped his face with her hand and said, "So, it wasn't a problem, right? If I do something you don't like, tell me. That way I'll know what you like or not." then she passed her fingers lightly on his cheek, enjoying the contact. Zoro didn't complain or show that he didn't like the caress. He was just looking at her with frozen eyes. Nami smiled at him and said removing her hand from his face. "Now let's finish the ice cream. They're melting."

Zoro turned to his ice cream without a word. Nami finished the ice cream almost bursting with happiness. She had made a tremendous progress and she knew that she was doing everything right. But she wanted more. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, smell his skin, pass her fingers on his scars and feel his well sculpted body under her hands.

But above all the things she wanted him to touch her.

* * *

><p>After finishing the ice cream, they walked through the street wondering about what the other crew members could be doing on the island. Nami realized that he was talking and laughing much more than before.<p>

And at the right time, they returned to the store.

Zoro took his swords and approved the service. He seemed delighted as a child with a toy that just came back from repair. And, unable to stop grinning, Nami paid the seller.

Outside the store, Zoro took the pulse of Nami who went ahead, stopped her and said:

"It was very nice of you did it for me. I really needed that. So I wanted to repay you some way, but I can't afford anything expensive for you."

She approached him and held lightly on the collar of his coat with both hands. Her face was an inch of him. She had to stand on tiptoe. Then looked seriously into his eyes, without a blink, she said:

"Zoro, you don't need to buy anything for me. What I want from you is free." and locked her look with his just waiting for his reaction.

But they were interrupted by Chopper and Usopp who came from across the street calling them.

"Oe Nami! Zoro!"

Nami loosed her hands from his coat and greeted them. But Zoro couldn't take his eyes of Nami. He seemed mesmerized.

"We were looking for you. We'll have lunch together at a place near here," said Chopper. "And we'd better go soon, because Luffy is already like a beast!"

"Sure. Come on." Nami said and began walking alongside the reindeer and the shooter.

After a few seconds Usopp asked:

"Nami, why Zoro is still standing back there looking at you strangely? You fought again?"

The navigator laughed and put her arms over the shoulder of her friend:

"No. Not this time, Usopp," and kept walking as if she was stepping on clouds and had a party of butterflies in the stomach. "Actually, this time I'd give a million berries to know his thoughts."

* * *

><p>p.s.: I am so addicted in the Born to Die from Lana del Rey. Probably it was a great influence in the story. See you in the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

There is another chapter for you. I did have a lot of things to do at work and I didn't have time to upload here before. But here is it!

Again, thank you for all the reviews. I can't replay all of you, but I loved all of the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Some days have passed since they arrived on the island and the mugiwaras already had established a routine. The navigator discovered it would take two weeks to completely change the log pose and meanwhile everyone decided to take the time to rest and prepare for next island. Franky fixed what needed to repair the ship, Chopper completed the inventory of remedies, Robin bought more books for the library. All members were occupied with something while they were waiting for the log pose.<p>

Nami was making the map of the island these days. It was a small piece of land and she was finishing. She was in the library doing the last bits on it and she was surprised to see Zoro enter the room with a bottle in his hand.

"Hello." he said closing the door behind him and walked to her.

"Hey." she said, putting her glasses on the table and standing up.

"There is still much work to do? It's already late." he said putting the bottle on the table near the sofa and sat down.

Nami walked to the couch and sat down facing him.

"No, I just finished. And I didn't realize it was already too late. Everybody's been sleeping?"

"Yes, except Franky that is on watch today."

She wasn't seeing him a lot the last days. She suspected that he was avoiding her and decided to make room for him. She didn't know if the day of ice cream scared him. She just knew that something had changed, because every time they met, she felt his eyes fixed on her. And this sudden visit caused a looping of happiness in her stomach.

"And you came here to tell me something?" she asked.

Zoro looked down and said without looking at her:

"Yes, I have spent these days thinking of a way to repay what you did for me and I decided to open my last bottle of sake with you," he looked into her eyes.

"Did you really spent your time think in a way to repay me?" she asked with the biggest smile in the world.

Zoro didn't blush, but he was stiff.

"Yes. I just can't face you anymore without a good repay gift." he said sincerely.

"That's why didn't I saw you at the city or out of the meals?" she was so disbelieved that this conversation was happening.

"Yes, Nami! Please, don't make it more embarrassing than it is to me! I never thought that one day I would be thanking you or saying something like this. So, do you wanna drink the sake with me?"

Nami couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course I want!" she said taking the bottle to look. "When have you bought it?"

"I don't remember. But I saved it a long time ago." he looked more comfortable.

She stood and walked to a cabinet near the bookcase and pulled out two glasses. She and Robin left those glasses for when they wanted drink something during a reading session. She returned to the couch and stretched the cups for Zoro fill them.

"Hurry up! I want to prove it!" and gave him a huge smile. Nami was radiant and she couldn't and didn't want to disguise her happiness. How not to be happy? She was drinking alone with Zoro. And most importantly: he searched for her for the first time.

Zoro opened the bottle with ease and put the drink in the cups. He put the bottle on the table, turned to her and took his glass. Nami raised her glass and said:

"For our friendship."

"For our friendship." Zoro repeated doubted, but toasted with her.

They drank without taking his eyes from one another. Nami down the cup, but said nothing. She didn't know what to say at that moment. To her dismay, she was feeling very insecure.

But she didn't have to worry too much because Zoro asked:

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty smooth. It's the kind I like best."

"Good, because I meant to thank you and I wouldn't be able to do this with a sake that you don't like."

"Zoro, I told you, you only have yourself to please me," Nami said looking straight into his eyes. "I want your friendship, your caress. I don't wanna anything material from you."

Zoro stood staring at her. He had just taken a shower and his hair was still a little wet. Nami was numb with the smell of soap and his perfume. She was delighted with the shape of his mouth. She couldn't look to another thing. She wanted so badly to kiss him and that thought made her blood run faster. Nami had never felt anything like that. She never wanted to kiss or touch someone that way. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

Zoro broke her trance, without stopping to look at her, asking:

"And what specifically can I do for you?"

_Kiss me now. _She wanted to say. But she was reasonable and said instead:

"Do you know massage?"

"Yes, I know," he stopped and looked suspicious. "Really that a massage would be a good return?"

"And why not? I said I wanted your caress, didn't I? And massage is a really nice thing you could do for me. I decide the value of the consideration." she said lifting her chin.

Zoro seemed to think for a few seconds, then shrugged saying:

"Okay. Where you want?"

"On the feet," she said with a smile leaving her sandals on the ground and putting her feet up on his lap. "If you want I could repay you with the same way someday."

He got her right foot and started massaging her heel with his thumbs.

"I will demand it." he said with a mischievous smile.

Nami could not help blushing slightly. He was flirting back? Really? She wanted so much a sign like this and now she didn't know what to do. After these days of doubt, this was something comforting. She felt as if something were melting and heating inside of her.

In fact, the contact of his fingers on her skin was giving chills and heart pounding hard in her chest. But in the same way she was feeling relaxed and his touch made she feel at home. Did he realize that? She had to get him to talk more or demonstrate how he felt. She decided to broach any subject:

"What are you doing in town these days? Everyone seems busy there."

"Well, I have taken the days to meditate and train. I go to the other side of the island and get training in the silence," he said looking at what he was doing on her foot. He was pulling and turning each toe. "Sometimes it's nice to train without noise or other people around. I think that concentrates more."

"I see. I have discovered that a huge party in three days. It will be the celebration of the birthday's city and we were invited," she stopped to take a sip of sake. "I think we should go. Probably we'll depart in the next day."

Zoro began to massage the other foot and Nami shivered again. She slid over on the couch to lie down and get closer to him. She put her other leg over him as if it were hugging him. She thought he would take the leg away, but conversely he straightened her leg closer to him and then continued the massage.

"No problem. Let's go to the party," he said looking at her. She was so impressed at how he was natural and enjoying this closeness. "I think everyone would be happy to go."

Nami was so relaxed and soft on the effect of massage and sake. She was feeling floating. She smiled at him and said quietly:

"Thank you. The sake is so good and the massage is perfect." she was blinking slowly and heavily to him.

"You're welcome." Zoro said without stopping his fingers and grinning at her.

Nami had no idea she was so tired and ended up falling asleep with the cup in her hand and her feet up on Zoro.

A few hours later she awoke suddenly and realized she was lying in her own bed.

Zoro had put her there.

She lay back staring at the ceiling and she smiled. She put her hands on her belly trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. But it was impossible to stop them now.

She just realized she was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

Sorry about the late, but I've been working like dog.

And today I had to finish this chapter just to refresh my thoughts. This chapter was a little slow and hard to write because I didn't planned it for the story. But I felt that I had to put it here.

But for the next two I have a good part in my head.

I hope that you enjoy this one just like you enjoyed the others.

And, as usual, thanks for the reviews 3

See ya soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day the crew spent the day on the ship. Everyone was very excited about the party at the weekend and look forward to going to the next island.<p>

Nami spent the day with a smile tattooed on her face and seemed to walk the ship hopping.

Zoro was in good spirits too. It was what seemed to Nami. Every time she exchanged glances with him, besides the butterflies in her stomach, he smiled at her frankly. And that happened all day, since her eyes were drawn to him like a magnet. But she often caught him watching her first. And when she noticed he was staring at her, she felt ridiculous, because if she was talking to someone, she stuttered. If she was walking she stumbled. If she was holding something, she knocked it down.

The effect of his gaze was making her crazy.

She needed to his touch on her, his smell, feel his skin. She needed to hear his voice close to her ear. She needed him.

And the day lingered on in her opinion.

She knew that she could only be alone with him at night when he was on watch and everybody will be asleep. She tried to distract in any way, she talked with others and tried to just relax lying on the deck. She even played a card game with Usopp, Chopper and Luffy to try not thinking about him.

She wondered if he would be eager to see her or thinking about her. Nami was hating feel so insecure and exposed. She never felt that way about anything or anyone and because of that she didn't know how to act or what to think right.

Things weren't the way she had planned. She just wanted Zoro noticed her as a woman, not only as his nakama. She wanted him to consider beautiful. And, definetely, she couldn't fall for him.

_Shit. I blew everything. _She thought with a light slap in her forehead and sat on the bed.

She was waiting for the others go to bed and to go to the crow's nest. She had bathed and was ready like hours, but she didn't want to find anyone in the way. She could even say anything to explain why she is walking around the ship that hour, but she was nervous and thought it best to avoid anything like that. She didn't know if she could manage to come be convincing enough with that state of excitement and anxiety.

Actually, she thought for one second to give up this crazy idea of trying to be noticed by Zoro. She was afraid to get hurt and be disappointed if he didn't respond her actions. But things have fled her control. And now she was itching for him and could only think of how amazing would kiss him and be in his arms. And to think permanently that she wouldn't get him because she gave up, it hurts her heart and her pride, after all she didn't have what she wanted.

She quickly rose from the bed and looked in the mirror. Lightly brushed her hair, straightened her tank top and sleep shorts and left the room. Robin said she would be reading at the aquarium all night and could be very later when she would go to the room, so Nami didn't bother if the roommate couldn't find her. But she walked with caution near the door where her friend was to don't make noise.

And she was completely surprised to see Franky come in the aquarium room and shutting the door.

Satisfied, Nami smiled because she wasn't only one with secret meetings at night.

And as she continued going to the crow's nest she was wondering how long this is happening and if they are together for real. They combined, she concluded. And that explained why Robin often not returned to the room.

Once she arrived at the door of the crow's nest, her thoughts returned to where they spent the day and she felt a chill down her spine just to know that she'll see him.

Wearing his usual clothes, Zoro was sitting facing the window and so Nami walked in he turned to her. And when he saw that was she that entered, he gave a big smile and said:

"I knew you would come here tonight."

"And how did you know?" she said, thanking for being night and hide the fact that she blushed. She sat facing him, her legs crossed leaning on his knees.

"I just knew it." he said without stop smiling and staring her firmly. He made silence and Nami realized he dropped his eyes to her mouth and neck.

"Well, this time I really came here to see you." she said directly with a small smile. She only could say it bluntly.

"Good, because I really have enjoyed your company." he said looking at his hands that were in the lap.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said sitting closer to him. "You cannot imagine how."

Zoro looked up to her and, for her amusement, he put a few strands of her hair behind the ear and gently caress her face with the tips of his fingers. He said nothing just stared at her with his hand on her face.

Nami was entranced and couldn't contain herself: she went a little closer to kiss him and this time Zoro suddenly rose and walked to the other side of the room just staring at the ocean.

Nami put her hand on the bench not to fall, and looked at him without knowing what to do. She had never felt so ashamed in her life. And now she was afraid that she put everything to lose by not having controled her desires. She wanted to run away and not have to face him. But Zoro was the first to talk to undo the tense situation:

"So, are you excited for the party tomorrow?" he leaned against the window and ran both hands through his hair. He was clearly confused and showing that he didn't know what to do. Nami knew, deep down, he wanted continued, but he hesitated for some reason.

Nami took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then responded by standing facing him:

"Yes, I am. I bought right here on the island a beautiful dress to use. And you? Are you excited?" she said, smiling slightly. At that moment she wanted to be swallowed by the earth.

"Yeah, it'll be good drink something and listen to some different music." he said crossing his arms over his chest looking more comfortable, but still strange.

"Yes, it will be great," she said walking toward the exit. Nami had decided at that moment that she would try to approach otherwise. He wanted her and she knew it. "Well, I'll sleep now."

"Sleep well, Nami" he said with a look that seemed that he wanted to say more but he didn't it.

"Good night, Zoro. See you tomorrow." she said a little sarcastic and started down the stairs.

Nami was angry for having been so embarrassed and she wanted that Zoro pay for it. Who was he to have left her looking so stupid like that? As she walked to her room she decided that the best payment would let him crazy about her.

And she had the perfect opportunity the next day.


End file.
